wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen Scales
Hey y'all! So, this is my first ~full~ fanfic on here, so I apologize if it isn't great. Um, anyway, it's (obviously) a Work In Progress, and I'll try to add chapters as quickly as my time allows! '' ''Thank you! Please enjoy. :3 Characters: in order of appearance... * Vortex * Caiman * Princess Icefall Prologue The glittering dragon stalked through the rainforest. He growled as the wet leaves slapped against his scales. “Dumb rainforest,” He muttered as the mud squelched beneath his claws. The three large hatcheries loomed in the distance. His night vision didn’t pick up any NightWings, and he assumed that any RainWing guards would be asleep. Vortex opened the panel in his metal leg and pulled out a long, white cloth. He walked into the hatchery and observed the eggs. On one side were off-white RainWing eggs, on the other, black NightWing eggs. One NightWing egg was silver, shining in the moonlight let in through the transparent leaves. Vortex wrapped that one in the cloth and gently set in in the makeshift nest in the back of his leg. He grabbed a new cloth, selected a huge but otherwise unremarkable RainWing egg, wrapped it in the cloth, stored it nestled against the silver egg, and locked his leg shut. The others will come soon, He mentally vowed, and slid off into the night. Chapter One Caiman glared at the guards pointing dart guns at her head. The darts were loaded with tranquilizers that would knock her out for six hours with one dart… and all four guards would shoot. She'd miss a whole day, an entire day of observing the Scientists. She crossed her eyes to stare at the gleaming silver band wrapped around her snout. She managed to open her mouth enough to bare her Caiman fangs at the nearest guard. They were all IceWings, clad in full-body silver armor. The only part that she could see of them was their eyes, glaring through the enchanted-ice visor that oh-so-terribly protected them from her venom. A new IceWing, wearing a glittering sapphire tiara on her head, sauntered up to the cage. “Hello there A-RC1,” She cooed. “I'm Princess Icefall, and I’m here to bring you somewhere new.” Caiman twisted her head around, taking in her surroundings.Metal bars surrounded her on all sides. A seemingly delicate silver chain connected her four talons together and to the bars, leaving her suspended in mid-air. Her snout was locked shut by the silver band. It had been weeks since she had moved. “Good,” Princess Icefall said. “Release her,” she ordered the guards. “Yes Ma’am.” The largest one handed his dart gun to the princes and grabbed the keychain hanging a claw-length from Caiman’s talons. Approaching Caiman slowly, He unlocked her talons. Caiman fell to the ground, slipping as soon as she touched the grounds. She growled softly, and all of the guards pointed their guns at her threateningly. I’m sprawled on the floor, what am I going to do? She thought, irritated, clambering back to her talons and digging her claws in the ice. The nearest guard clamped a cold metal band around her neck, then attached a nylon rope to the collar. He handed Caiman over to the Princess as he clamped her wings folded to her side. She glowered at him, and he smirked in response. “All right, A-RC1,” Princess Icefall said with a sharp tug on the leash. Ducking her head, Caiman followed her down the hall. Chapter Two Moonwalker sat curled up on her moss bed. “What?” She asked, opening one eye to look at Alligator. “I said, you should ask to see Parakeet,” Alligator said, wrapping a scaled wing around the Tiger-NightWing’s shoulder. “I'm sure she would appreciate the company.” “I already tried,” she said mournfully. “They said-” “Experiments do not earn privileges,” Alligator finished sadly. Moonwalker nodded and buried her snout in the Alligator-RainWing’s shoulder. “B-NT3,” A clear voice called. Moonwalker looked up, disentangling herself from Alligator’s small wing. A tall, glittering IceWing was standing at the entrance to their cave, barely visible through the fat iron bars. Moonwalker recognized her; the guards called this IceWing Princess Icefall, the eldest daughter to the Queen. Princess Icefall smiled. “Open.” The bars blocking the entrance slid open, and Moonwalker saw another dragon. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the other dragon. A thick metal band was wrapped around her alligator-like snout. This… thing was built mostly like a RainWing, with a head and tail similar to an alligator’s but slightly different. She was small, smaller than Alligator, with the same thick scales. She was wingless. Moonwalker felt a stab of pity. The chained dragonet… thing growled, causing Princess Icefall gave a sharp tug on a rope, and Moonwalker saw with horror that the poor thing was wearing a collar… a leash. Princess Icefall had her on a leash. Moonwalker turned back to Alligator, who was a curious blue swirled with irritated red. The dragonet from behind her growled, causing Moonwalker to jump. A cold ring surrounded her neck and a click-Moonwalker tried to pull away, but it was too late, she was leashed too. The collar ripped at the orange fur stripes on her neck but slid smoothly around the black scales. She growled and twisted back around to face Princess Icefall. Alligator went white with shock next to her. “B-NT3, meet A-RC1,” Princess Icefall said, dragging Moonwalker next to the odd dragonet. “You’ll have lots of fun together.” Chapter Three Alligator watched with horror as Moonwalker was dragged away with the dragon that looked like him, leashed to the princess. The bars slammed shut behind them. He watched as pale blue, pale green, and purple ate his usual dusty-white scale color. I really wish I could control this, He mentally growled. A clank rang through the cave and he shot to his feet. His physical instructor, Shard, strode in the cave, flanked by two white-clad guards. He saw with curiosity that these guards had thick brown scales that peeped through the visor, surrounding emerald green eyes. Shard snorted at the sight of Alligator’s purple-confused scales and beckoned. “Follow me,” he droned, trailing out of the cave. Alligator followed, knowing where they were going. The bars to the cave slammed shut, nearly catching his tail. Alligator started when they took a left turn where they usually took a right turn, leading him down a hall filled to the brim with cages. A cage completely made of ice hung from the middle of the room, holes poked in the top so the hybrid inside could breathe. The hybrid was built like a NightWing, but fur covered her body and she had wolf-like paws and ears. She snarled and slashed at the ice as they passed, tongue lolling as she panted in frustration. She left long, thick gashes in the ice that healed near instantly. A howl filled the room and Alligator cringed away. The guards surrounded Alligator and led him down a silent hall into the fitness room. Parakeet was already there, her tail pinned to the wall. The room was pitch black, causing her eyes and feathers to glow even more than usual. Smoke rose from her huge, feathered wings and her snout was twisted horribly, as always. “Hello, A-ASF136,” Shard said. Parakeet gurgled in response. “Parakeet,” she croaked, curling her talons inward. Sore blisters covered the pads of her talons from standing. “I know,” Shard cooed. He removed the large nail from her feathered tail, causing a burst of blood to emerge from the wound. Parakeet whimpered and covered it with her talons. The blood boiled, leaving painful-looking burns on the surrounding feathers. The odd, Rose-quartz sculpture of an IceWing sat in the corner she always sat in, her typical bewildered expression carved onto her snout. Shard walked over and snapped a crystal tail spike off of her and chucked it at Alligator. He jumped over it, spreading his stunted wings to over for a few seconds. It’s gonna be a looong day, he thought sadly as Shard chucked the crystal at Parakeet. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions